nadie me volvera a lastimar sere fuerte
by thaysuly
Summary: logre evitar que me lastimar y descubri quien es en realidad mi maestro


**Cap.2**

**Nadie más me volverá a lastimar.**

Al pasar por su costado casi rozándonos por que las escaleras estaban estrechas le dije algo que solo él escucho:

Cuando más trates de dañarme más fuerte seré.

-/pop Car/-

Desde el día en que entre al colegio; y sobre todo al encontrarme con esa muchacha la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas, nunca pensé que una simple humana se metiera de esa manera en mi cabeza.

toc-toc-el sonido en la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

Que deseas Rafael-le dije molesto- detesto que las personas me interrumpan cuando estoy pensando.

Lo siento joven solo quise saber dónde va almorzar, en el comedor o en su cuarto.

Que me traigan al cuarto; por favor rápido

Si joven-me respondió Rafael

Se empezó alejar así la puerta cuando le pregunte

Mis compañeros están en el comedor-en vos más suave

Si joven, ha se me olvido los jóvenes me dijeron que le dijera que al parecer los MELDRIANOS tiene un espía que anda buscando a la princesa y Mélica a llegado

Gracias puedes irte-le dije molesto

Cuando se fue; cómo es posible quien es ese espía podía ser aquella chica Thanyka seria por eso que me tenía a si de desconcertado sería posible que ella sepa quién es la princesa, esa niña podía ser miembro de los Meldrianos. Esos malditos que solo hicieron sufrir a todos los habitantes de Aldia, pero como estar seguro de que ella es una espía. Tengo que pensar en algo.

-/pop Thanyka/-

Hola mamita ya está el almuerzo

Si hija siéntate ahora te sirvo como te fue en tus clases – me pregunto tan animada que no podía decirle mal además ella casi no sabía de lo que me pasaba ella no era mi madre.

Bien-le dije con una sonrisa muy bien fingida que me creyó

Mama ya me tengo que ir a mis clases de defensa –le dije muy animada

Hay hija sigues con eso pronto tendrás que ir a la universidad deberías dejar eso y prepararte

Si supiera que eso en lo que he estado haciendo hace 3 años y medio pero ella no podía entenderlo lo mejor es seguirle la corriente y al seguirla no decir mentiras

No te preocupes que hoy es mi última clase no voy a ir mas ya termino mi preparación ¡haayyyyyyyyyy!-el grito fue tan fuerte que mis tímpanos se quedaron sordos por un instante

Qué alegría me da pensé que nunca dejarías eso y dime cuando va a ser la clausura o algo así ;ya me tenia cansada eso, discúlpame hija porque decidiste practicar eso me pregunto si te va a servir a mi parecer que todo este tiempo estuviste perdiendo el tiempo con ese loco que solo sabe dar patadas y te enseña a meditar y esa ton..

¡Basta!¡basta mama!-le grite no soportaba que trate de esa manera a la persona que me ha enseñado ,la única que me ha enseñado a prepararme para afrontar mi destino y ha sido como mi familia mi verdadera familia ya que desde que vivo con "mi familia" siempre había un vacio que ellos no llenaron y que el supo llenar -me pare-va a ser mejor que me valla no quiero llegar tarde el ultimo día de clase ya regreso -le dije en tono cortante

Tome el carro y me fui en el camino recordé lo difícil que me fue controlar los elementos; liberar mi energía de manera controlada aprender a pelear con la ayuda de los elementos y sin la ayuda a defenderme con mi cuerpo aunque me costó trabajo pero fue lo mejor que me paso cada día me esforzaba por qué de mi dependía una nación cuando estaba exhausta y ya no poda ni mantenerme en pie recordaba a mi mama y sus palabras ella confiaba en mi por eso me dio su vida, me protegió a costa de su vida así me dijo mi maestro

Desde que tengo 10 años tenía recuerdos borrosos y sueños raros pero sé que algún día eso tan raro y sin sentido de mis recuerdos es solo una pieza de un rompecabezas; recordé como aprendía volar mi maestro me decía que solo debía volar en momentos necesarios ya que si los humanos me verían me iba a meter en problemas y unas cuantas veces lo usaba para mi conveniencia por ejemplo cuando me olvidaba algo subía a la azotea del colegio me elevaba lo suficiente que ante los ojos de lo humanos solo me viesen como un ave o algo más pequeño y nunca se daban cuenta, mi velocidad para correr era sorprendente aunque nunca corría con todo mi potencial excepto en los entrenamientos lograba acercarme a correr como el viento . Antes de empezar no era buena en educación física pero desde que empecé a entrenar ,el profesor nos pedía dar 15 vueltas y para mi era como dar solo una vuelta todos quedaban exhaustos menos yo hasta que me molestaban con ser una anormal ya que decían que ni me agitaba y siempre corría rápido hasta que tuve que fingir que estaba agotada para que dejen de molestarme

Por fin llegue a un gran acantilado cerca de allí había una casa que supuestamente era donde practicaba pero yo practicaba en el acantilado no había gente

Maestro buenas tardes-le dije respetuosamente

Hola Thanyka veo que te peleas con tu mamá – me dijo

Como lo sabes- le dije

Bueno tus ojos lo dicen todo-me dijo en vos tierna

Es que ella dijo que ..-en eso el me interrumpió

No, no me interesa saberlo solo quiero que mi princesa no se moleste, además no dejes que te lastimen .

Lose ,…. gracias nunca nadie mas me dañara ahora puedo defenderme-le dije muy animada

Lose pero no solo en lo físico sino tus sentimientos tienes que ser muy fuerte sin olvidar tu carisma Humm-asenti con la cabeza

Que haremos hoy-le dije

Bueno hoy solo quería que vemos el atardecer juntos y contarte algo que debes saber

Bien –dije algo triste porque sería el último entrenamiento

Yo fui el esposo de tu abuela y padre de tu madre

Que- dije sorprendida-tu eres mi abuelo

Así como lo oyes pero escúchame primero yo comande la región del aire cuando tu abuela tenía ya 40 aun no había tenido ninguna descendencia en Aldia todos los reyes tenían a sus hijos a los 20 años pero cuando tu abuela cumplió sus 20 años salió a la luz que ella no podía tener hijos ,pensamos que eso era una mentira para esos tiempos los Meldrianos(Estrepicos) habían comenzado su rebelión ,ellos eran habitantes de Aldia con poderes como de los guardianes pero querían tomar el control de Aldia para que se vuelvan inmortales, cosa que lo podrían hace con la ayuda del collar que tu posees y esclavizar otros planetas en ellos estaba la tierra ya que al, ser su composición similar a la de Aldia era fácil luchar además por sus tiempos era mas fácil su sociedad se encontraba en guerra y existían hombres sedientos de poder esto último fue una gran razón para ellos al llegar a los cuarenta no hubo ningún hijo muchos habitantes al ver que no iba a ver descendencia se unió a ellos , pero tu abuela no se rendiría tan fácil de la paz en nuestros mundo dependía la paz en muchos incluyendo en este . Tiempo después nos enteramos de una mujer que podía leer el futuro capaz de hacer que tuvieron un hijo ella nos dio una poción que lograría hacer tener un hija a tu abuela pero cuando ella naciese tu abuela moría al principio me oponía pero lo acepte tu abuela se sacrifico por tu madre y por la paz ya que al tener descendencia daba esperanzas a Aldia ,un día ella me llamo ya casi iba a dar a luz a tu madre y me hizo recordar una leyenda muy antigua que creí nunca se cumpliría la leyenda decía esto "si alguna ves esta tierra se encontrase en peligro Aldia será salvada de la oscuridad gracias a la hija de la hija que no pudo tener descendencia aunque a costa de la vida de la madre e hija solo hay Aldia podrá recuperar la paz ,tendría que morir mi hija y mi esposa para dar paso a la mi joven nieta .Pero recuerda algo nunca dejes que ese collar caiga en manos de ellos es el símbolo de Aldia dice que solo una persona con gran poder y corazón puro puede liberar la energía que está en ese collar ,pero ellos sabían que solo no podían liberar esa energía así que crearon una gran bola de energía pura energía que sería capaz de liberar el poder que se escondía ,tu madre logro liberar esa energía pero al parecer algo fallo y yo creo que tu también podrás hacerlo ,no desperdicies lo que hicieron tu abuela y madre ellas confiaban plenamente en ti

Qu..que mi.. mi madre y mi abuela se sacrificaron por mi y por su pueblo-estaba asustada en mis manos estaba algo que creí nunca este cerca ,la paz de no solo mi mundo sino un conjunto de ellos

Si-me dijo en vos seria cuando nació tu madre, murió tu abuela eso hizo que Aldia vuelva tener esperanzas yo como rey me dedique a cuidar a Andrea tu madre y dirigir Aldia pero un día unos de mis comandantes Artemio me traiciono y me entrego a los Meldrianos y me encerraron deje a tu madre a sus 5 años al cuidado de la sirvienta más fiel que Aldia tuvo ella se encargo de cuidarla cuando llego a su trece años había logrado controlar todos sus poderes no había tiempo que perder generalmente a los quince años pero ella se corono a los trece ,sufrió mucho izo el llamo a los guardianes jóvenes contemporáneos a su edad más fuertes de cada tribu la del agua , del fuego ,del aire y la tierra se caso con uno de la tribu agua fue tu padre me dijeron que el tiempo de tu madre junto a él fue muy feliz ella sabía que me capturaron y trato de rescatarme pero desde que me capturaron día a día con la fuerza del aire asía un diminuto agujereo que con los paso de los años se hiso más grande ellos se confiaron pensaron que no iba a ser nada para salir sinceramente al principio intente con todas mis fuerzas y me quise rendir pero al saber que mi hija estaba luchando por mi era un gran aliento yal cabo de un año logre hacer un agüero tamaño de de la punta de un lapicero y desde ese día hice todo por salir después de 18 años Salí pero me entere de que tu madre y padre habían muerto y lo peor tu también habías muerto no encontraba sentido además no había nadie que dirigiese Aldia así que una chica la mejor amiga de tu madre quedo al mando ella hasta ahora a estado salvando a Aldia pero creo que resistan mas y estoy seguro que ya van a tratar de conquistar otros mundo, decidí suicidarme pero la noche en que iba llevar a cabo aquel hecho el espíritu de tu madre apareció ante mí y me dijo que mi nieta no estaba muerta que había hecho cambio de cuerpos por medio de un conjuro muy antiguo y que te enseñe todo lo que se ya que era la única persona en la podía confiar me dijo que tu alma lo metió en el cuerpo de una niña que murió y tu cuerpo lo enterraron en una losa de vidrio bajo el suelo y que los Meldrianos pensaron que la mataron pero no fue a si y me mientras crezca el cuerpo verdadero de Thanyka también crecería y que cuando llegue el tiempo ella debía tomar su verdadero cuerpo y bueno .

Hizo silencio hiso unos movimientos con su mano y apareció el cuerpo de una chica, yo y ese cuerpo éramos distintos había un cierto parecido pero no era grande me dijo cuando me entrer de que no había muerte tu alma me robe el cuerpo de la loza y día a día lo he cuidado y después me dijo que trate de entrar en el ya había llegado al hora quise entrar, pero no sabía como

Coge el cóllala haz un campo de energía como te lo enseñe y concéntrate mucho saldrás de tu cuerpo y lograras entrar en tu verdadero

Pero si entro tendría que usar este cuerpo aun no es el momento esta cuerpo me ha protegido-dije confundida

no te preocupes- me dijo

Que –le dije- no entiendo-

Veras, podrás usar los 2 cuerpos el cuerpo de esa niña que murió será como una capa y cuando desees convertirte en ti misma solo tendrás que crear ese campo cogiendo te la mono al corazón harás que esa capara se desvanezca lo usaras cuando desees.

Es fantástico-dije emocionada-te puedo llamar abuelo

Si mi pequeña, tu fuiste la que me hizo vivir de nuevo –hice lo que me dijo y cuando entre no podía creer lo fue tan irreal que casi no lo creía con estas 2 personalidades será mas fácil.

Me pare y con un semblante serio le dije

Cuando tiempo nos queda antes de que ataque aquí –dije yo

A lo que él me respondió

Días ,pero no meses ,ellos supongo que empezaran atacar con entes espirituales pero si esos espíritus se empiezan ser visibles ante los ojos humanos el fin será casi inevitable y mandaran a los con cuerpo visible por tanto debes volver a Aldia lo mas antes posible el portal para is a Aldia se abre cada mes te recomendaría que vayas el siguiente mes no hay tiempo ,mientras tanto dedícate a eliminar a los espíritus que empezaran a atacar ,no hará falta hacerte recordar que ellos son los más fuertes por eso debes atacar con el espíritu de los elementos no en su forma natural .

Ya veo-le dije

Pero no te preocupes lograste dominar todo tu preparación eres mejor que la de un guardián en comparación a ellos tu eres mejor pero tienes que ayudarlos a mejorar ya que su preparación no es buena por los conflictos y el tiempo

Gracias abuelo, se que podre hacerlo-dije

Ha pero creo que no sería bueno muestres tus poderes ante los guardianes, creo que sería bueno que ellos te descubran además sería una buena práctica para ellos no lo crees y no te defiendas con tus poderes primero sino con tu cuerpo para eso te entrene en especial en este mundo usarlos te puede causar problemas, no queremos que te recluten para un laboratorio esos locos científicos-me dijo con gran ternura

Una carcajada sonó en el silencio los 2 reímos

Bueno el atardecer ya llego y lo mejor es que te vayas en tu casa no se vayan a preocupar

Está bien pero evita conflictos con ellos –me dijo

Pero nos volveremos a ver –dije dudando

Claro aunque mañana tal vez no pero nos volveremos a ver –me dijo

Pero donde estarás tu –le dije

No te preocupes estaré en el lugar menos inesperado-me dijo haciéndose al misterioso

Llegue a casa mi papá me molesto por haber gritado mi mama, le dije que también era culpa de ella por haber molestado a mi maestro-

No me escucho como siempre de autoritario, por eso a veces maldecía vivir con ellos

Pero también dile que nunca lo llame así-dije enojada

Thanyka he soportado que te vayas a practicar por 3 años-me dijo muy enojado-ya que fue lo que según vi te hacia feliz, pero tu eres una malagradecida que

Solo pagaron seis meses el resto no porque me becaron de que me hablas, además nos devolvieron el dinero de los seis meses por ser una gran alumna-dije gritando no soportaba que me traten así

En ese momento la mano de mi papa fue con dirección a mi rostro pero moví mi brazo naciendo que el golpe no llegue al lugar donde estaba previsto.

Nunca más me volverás a poner un solo dedo encima me entendiste, no creas que mentira estuve entrenando, ya no te tengo miedo PAPA-lo mire con desprecio

Subí a mi habitación me encerré estuvieron chancando la puerta pero no abrí

Nunca más me volverá a golpear ahora puedo defenderme antes era sola una niña indefensa pero ahora no. Llore al recordar el pasado no pude mas .Salí de mi casa me había enfrentado a alguien que me hizo daño pero me hacía sentir liberada no sabía hasta donde corrí hasta que

Discúlpeme no me di cuenta

-/pop Car/-

En la noche salí a dar una vuelta mis pensamientos fluían no sabía en que pensar podía ser Thanyka una espía hasta que alguien se golpeo conmigo

Discúlpeme no me di cuenta

Es andas corriendo por la calle sin ver quien esta delante de ti-dije serio

Pero cuando alzo su rostro ella era Thanyka

Thanyka que haces aquí no sabes que debes ver por donde caminas-dije indeciso no se porque pero su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas que le había pasado

Ya te dije que lo siento que quieres que me arrodille ante ti-me dijo en vos seria

Dio un paso y trato de cruzar por mi costado peor en eso no se que hice mi mano la cogió del brazo y se voltio para verme sus ojos me miraron directamente a los míos un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo trate de controlar me y le dije

En ese estado hasta un coche te puede atropellar

Tiro de su brazo pero no logro zafarse de mí y me dijo:

Desde cuando te preocupas por mí el chico que se encarga de hacerme la vida imposible está preocupado por mi-me dijo con ironía

Tenía razón ,yo simplemente no tenía nada que hacer allí después de todo lo que hice ,pero al decir eso me hizo una mescla de sentimientos ;pero en conclusión me hizo sentir mal ,algo que solo logro hacerlo A.., pero aun así aun estaba confundido pero ahora estoy pero no entiendo ;por que estoy haciendo esto

La solté lentamente y antes de caminar pude notar la cadena de un collar al rededor de su cuello que estaba hecho de plata, ella empezó a caminar hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella calle.

-/

Este es el segundo capítulo Car muy confundido ¿no?; sobré el titulo debería ser AMOR EN TU HELADO CORAZON TRAICIONERO ;pero me equivoque en el titulo al principio no sabía como se llamaría pero después saque el nombre Gracias a una canción que lleva por nombre AMOR EN EL HIELO que es en español así que pensé en eso y tenía que ver con la historia y lo adapte; su nombre verdadero en ingles es LOVE IN THE ICE Y es de los DBSK

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PAGINA SI QUIEREN VER LA CANCION

.com/watch?v=-lUdFpbaa4g


End file.
